


Any Time You Need A Friend

by FicNewtons



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Shower Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNewtons/pseuds/FicNewtons
Summary: An injured Snake grows more and more frustrated each day, and Kaz just wants to help.





	Any Time You Need A Friend

Three times.

Three times Snake was shot in the duration of his last mission.

Ordinarily, such a thing wouldn’t have bothered him nearly as much, but at this point, Snake was starting to get a bit tired of being shot. It’s one of those things that gets old after a while, and for him it was getting very old. Mostly, his wounds were never very serious, owing to the fact that he was incredibly good at his job. This mission, however, had gone a bit rougher than usual. Two of the bullets merely scraped him, the odds of which he’d never be able to guess. The third, however, had found its way right into his shoulder, snugly embedding itself under his clavicle. Injured as he was, he managed to make it back to Mother Base in one piece, a bit worse for wear.

The days following his return were hazy, spent daydreaming on painkillers and napping through medic visits, and if anyone had asked him, he would’ve been able to give no concrete information about anything that happened during that time. Luckily for him, however, there was someone around who could document every visit, every pill, every bandage change.

Kazuhira Miller stood at the Boss’s side for days, never unfurrowing his brow, never uncrossing his arms, never flinching when things got a bit bloody. Always a carefully shaded eye, keeping track of everything and everyone that went in and out of the room.

People had started to talk, of course. Kaz was a bit of a notorious flirt around the base, and people knew that he and the Boss spent quite a bit of time together both in and out of work. At the end of the day, it didn’t matter whether there was anything between him and the Boss or not, and everyone knew this. It always boiled down to the fact that it was in Kaz’s professional interest to make sure Snake stayed safe. They were in the business of war, after all, and anything goes—any disguise, any poison, any underhanded assassination. The dangers were limitless for a man in Snake’s position, and if Kaz wanted to keep Mother Base running normally, he knew that he better make sure that nothing happened to the Boss.

That knowledge did nothing to stop the rumors, of course.

Kaz knew his reputation. He knew what people thought about him, but he didn’t care. He had an important job to do, and even if people thought that meant that he and Snake got down to some dirty extracurriculars, then so be it.

At least they knew that Kaz had good taste. Sure, Kaz was known as a skirt-chaser around the base, but not even the Boss had escaped his wandering eyes. It would be hard to ignore such a sight, and Kaz would take any glimpse he could get. He knew that he wasn’t the only one who thought so. On numerous occasions he’d caught soldiers eyeing the Boss— even some of the men. There was always a certain look in their eyes when they looked at him like _that_. Kaz knew the look all too well—he was sure he frequently had the same one. He could always feel it, but he never made an effort to conceal it.

The Boss had never made an effort to ignore it, either.

At least, that’s what Kaz thought.

It was always so hard to decipher the Boss’s face with only one eye to go off of. Kaz kind of liked it that way. The mystery almost made it... fun. Like a game. It didn’t hurt that Kaz found him to be quite handsome with the eyepatch. It gave him a certain look, a certain aura of command. Frankly, Kaz found it quite hot. He always kept his cool, but every now and again he couldn’t contain a twitch of his eyebrow, a small smile, or even an overly loud thump of his heartbeat, all of which he knew were perceptible to Snake. He was a master, after all, how could he not notice? Even most idiots with half of Snake’s training and qualifications would’ve noticed, and surely they did. Every idiot in a two mile radius had to have known that Miller couldn’t keep his eyes off the Boss. Maybe his hands, too, for all they knew.

Kaz wished.

For the time being, Kaz would hang onto his stolen glances. He’d even let himself believe that Snake looked at him that way, too. Maybe it was just a fantasy, but Kaz wanted it to be true. Of course, he believed that he was an idiot with half Snake’s training and qualifications. He wondered if, maybe, he was just a few parts too stupid to have noticed Snake’s eyes on him before. Perhaps Snake was always stealing glances, too, but Kaz had never caught him.

Maybe it was true. He could only hope so.

*******

After four days in the Med Bay, Snake was finally lucid enough to go out and about. The first night sleeping in his own bed again (a bed for which he’d never particularly cared in the past) was bliss. So much so that he hardly noticed the throbbing pain in his shoulder in the middle of the night. The only thing that struck him as odd, however, was the lack of a certain presence. A sentinel-like guard keeping watch over him. Hardly able to recall the image through the haze of morphine, he could distinctly see an image—sunglasses—just at his bedside. The looming presence had made him feel warm, but he hadn’t been coherent enough at that point to think any deeper into it than that. Had Miller really been with him the whole time? Surely, Kaz had better things to do while Snake was out of commission. But somehow, Snake couldn’t shake the thought, nor the warmth that came with it. Not that he wanted to, anyway. 

Once Snake had gotten back on his feet, Kaz took a step back, keeping a watchful eye on Snake from a respectable distance. With his arm still in a sling as he continued to heal, Snake often found himself having trouble with certain everyday tasks. Though he’d never make his presence known unnecessarily, Kaz would appear from time to time at just the right moment to help, seemingly out of nowhere. Perhaps Snake’s shoulder had him distracted, but he often didn’t notice Kaz until his cool, smiling face was standing in front of him, helping him reach whatever high up thing he needed or move whatever pile of things needed moving. And then he’d be gone again.

Snake felt so useless. He’d never been so put out by an injury before, but the positioning of this one made moving his arm incredibly difficult and unbelievably painful. He’d refused any further medication once he’d returned to work, taking only the minimum antibiotics to keep any infection away. Without the aid of painkillers, moving in general was a challenge, and he frequently almost regretted not sucking it up and accepting any pills, even if it hurt his pride. He was endlessly thankful that Kaz spared him the embarrassment of asking for help, though he’d never have told Kaz that. Once or twice, Snake even caught his cheeks turning red as Kaz came to save him, praying that he didn’t notice.

But that, Kaz did notice. Every time.

He’d never make a show of it, but he always saw the blush creeping across Snake’s cheeks—a small victory, worth more than any thanks Snake could ever offer. Kaz always kept his smile to himself. He feared that if Snake saw him enjoying his helplessness in any way, he’d never let Kaz near him again.

Not that he was enjoying Snake’s suffering, per se, but Kaz had always been looking for any excuse to be close to Snake, and this provided him endless little opportunities that he savored time and time again. He figured that humoring his little crush on Snake would just be fun for a bit, at least until Snake was more mobile and could do everything easily for himself again. But he soon began to worry that he was enjoying this too much, and his crush wasn’t exactly remaining a crush, but growing into something more palpable. He knew that other people were beginning to notice, too, though they quickly averted their eyes whenever Kaz casted a look in their direction. They’d never let him know that they knew, but it was the unspoken truth around Mother Base—Miller was becoming _desperate_ to get with Snake. Kaz had also put his own antics on hold to continuously be near Snake, and he was noticing the increasing amounts of pent-up energy more and more. This was starting to become a problem for Kaz.

He was certain there was only one way to fix it.

******

“Hey, Boss.”

Snake turned abruptly, his mind previously lost in some papers he’d been poring over for what seemed like forever. It wasn’t until he straightened up and felt a jolt down his entire shoulder that he realized how hunched over he’d been, but now, grimacing with discomfort, he regretted not paying more attention to his posture. 

“Morning, Kaz.”

Kaz sat casually on the edge of Snake’s desk, as he’d done in many mornings. Something about his demeanor today, however seemed to Snake to be… off. 

“Why so cheerful this morning?” Snake probed. 

“What? A guy’s not allowed to start the day with some zeal for life?” 

“Hrm… Of course you are. But you just… don’t. Not usually.”

Kaz shrugged. “I just feel good today.”

Snake eyed him suspiciously, grunting. Kaz just smiled in return. 

“How are you feeling today, Boss?”

Snake gently massages his shoulder, gauging the pain as he rotated it lightly, testing his limits. 

“Eh. Stiff. Sore. But I’ll survive,” he answered, releasing his shoulder with a squeeze. It was a bit of an understatement, but he had no intentions of letting Kaz know exactly how much it still hurt. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle that level of sympathy and besides, he wasn’t even ready to admit to himself that he was getting older and healing slower than he used to. 

Kaz scrutinized Snake’s face, detecting an ever so slight scrunching of the wrinkles around his eyes as he winced as imperceptibly as possible. Kaz laughed a quiet, single laugh to himself. Snake watched him, trying desperately to see through those damn shades, wishing he could read Kaz’s eyes, but finding only frustration instead. He huffed silently, letting his gaze wander out the windows over the sparkling ocean. 

Kaz wouldn’t let the silence settle for too long, however. Snake groaned internally as soon as Kaz opened his mouth to speak, continuously finding it difficult to retain his unbothered poker face, just beginning to wish Kaz would leave him alone instead. But no such luck. 

“You know you can always let me know if you need anything, Boss. That’s what I’m here for.” 

Kaz’s face was much more serious than he’d intended, but he realized quickly that he couldn’t control that. Deep down, he felt actual, genuine concern for Snake’s wellbeing, a revelation which surprised even him, as his mission to help was certainly a lustful one—or, it had started that way, anyway. Kaz wasn’t even really sure what it was anymore. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to be impossibly close to Snake at all times, and that at this point, it was reaching desperation. 

He felt an itch that only Snake could scratch, though he wasn’t sure how willing Snake would be to scratch it. But it was growing. Not stopping. Never ceasing, only increasing. 

And it was driving Kaz insane. 

But rather than push Snake back from his desk and get down to it right then and there—which is certainly what he’d have liked to do—he pushed his perfectly styled hair back off his forehead instead and crossed his arms coolly, a feeble, but mostly successful attempt to undermine his words of concern for Snake. It worked enough that Snake was again struck by his impressively laid back, calm demeanor, as he usually was. 

But Snake still couldn’t bring himself to respond. He’d not been accustomed to someone showing him this much concern--or any, for that matter--in such a long time that he’d almost forgotten how to respond to it, and that, in itself, pissed him off even more. He already felt like a burden, and now he felt as though he was neglecting proper manners on top of that. He really hated being babied and knew he could survive on his own, so why should he have to be grateful? But didn’t he also find it relieving to have someone there to help? So why was it so hard to just appreciate it?

Snake couldn’t answer that, either.

Kaz smiled his smile as he pushed himself up from his seat on the desk, taking care not to further disorganize the papers scattered about on Snake’s desk. He could sense some internal tension within Snake and didn’t want to exacerbate it at the moment.

“Just let me know, Snake. I’ll be around.”

Snake breathed a sigh of relief as Kaz shut the door behind him, relishing the stillness in the air, the quiet. It was like music to his ears. 

The moment his eyes were drawn back to his work, he knew it would be impossible to get his mind back on it. He couldn’t stop thinking about goddamn Kaz. 

_Why is he so… so… _

Snake couldn’t think of any words. 

_So… fucking… _

He struggled through every word he could think of until he finally settled on the one that annoyed him most. 

_...helpful!? _

Snake clenched his fist.

_No, that’s not the problem. The problem is..._

He ground his teeth together, the tension in his head driving him insane. Papers fluttered all around him, cascading to the ground like snow before Snake could even register that he’d swiped them off his desk, much more aggressively than he’d anticipated.

_Why am I such an asshole?_

******

Snake had mulled over their conversation all day. Even as he made his way to the showers that night, he found himself reliving it in a daydream, but one in which he had said and done all the right things. One in which he had said, “Thank you, Kaz,” and shaken his hand or even brought him in for a tight embrace. They were friends, after all. Snake consistently forgot that, unable to decipher the line between friend and comrade. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d even had to make that distinction. But they _were_ friends. There was no doubt. So why did Snake have such a hard time being open around him? He couldn’t quite figure it out himself.

He pulled open the door to the empty showers, silently thanking whatever god had granted him a moment of peace. He knew that it was past midnight and the chances of anyone being in there were nearly none, but part of him couldn’t shake the feeling that as soon as he shut the door, Kaz would step out behind him with his deep, resounding, “Hey, Boss,” like he always did when Snake wasn’t expecting it.

But for once, he didn’t. Somewhere deep down, Snake was almost disappointed.

Slowly, cautiously, Snake worked his arm out of the sling, doing his best not to agitate his injury. Once he’d successfully gotten free of it, he made quick work of the rest of his clothes, as quick as his shoulder would permit. Snake tossed his clothes aside piece by piece, then turned on the water on one of the showerheads until it was nearly uncomfortably hot, hoping the steam would help calm the ache in his shoulder. He surveyed the large, open shower room, not used to them being empty like this. Usually there were soldiers bustling in and out and showers were quick and practical. But this time, since he was alone…

Snake felt something jolt slightly in his chest, twinging in his groin. Adrenaline.

He could stand to enjoy this shower, at least a little…

He let the shower run over him, enjoying the feeling of the water as it cascaded down his body, some droplets hitting him in more sensitive places than others, sending tiny shivers up his spine as he felt himself growing harder. He let his hand wander over his hip as water splashed over his face, but was halted in his exploration as he felt a tight pain shoot through his shoulder and down his arm.

_God damn it…_

He ground his teeth, fighting through the discomfort as he attempted to touch himself, but his fingers hardly made it to their destination as the pain became overwhelming. He relaxed his arm instead of pursuing it, catching his breath as the burning behind his clavicle subsided.

He immersed his face in the stream of water, letting his long, shaggy hair fall into his eyes, making no effort to brush it away. His heart beat faster and harder than usual, an unfortunate combination resulting from his increasing frustration and the excitement that refused to abate.

It had been more than two weeks since he’d been able to get any sort of satisfaction, and even then, he’d only managed a pathetically rushed orgasm out of desperation when he could sneak a minute to himself while everyone was scrambling to prepare for his last mission. He hardly even counted that, and he wasn’t really sure when he’d had the chance before then. It’d been much longer, he figured.

He grabbed the soap and lathered his arms up, wincing as he tried to reach anywhere else. He let the water run over his face again as he roughly scrubbed his cheeks. He had only just accepted that it would be a boring, regular shower when he heard the door quietly shutting.

He turned quickly, attempting to blink the water out of his eyes as a familiar shape appeared in front of him. He didn’t need to be able to see clearly to know who it was.

“Kaz?” Snake rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist, finally clearing his vision. He turned slightly, attempting to hide his still visible erection. “What are you doing here?”

Kaz stood with his hands in his pockets, fully clothed, his shoes dangerously close to the puddles of water around Snake’s feet. He had that look on his face again. Snake couldn’t see his eyes, but he could feel them wandering over him. He felt his cheeks turn red, hoping that the steam clouding the showers would hide it.

“Still feeling stiff, Boss?” 

“What?”

“Your shoulder. Still looks like it’s giving you trouble.”

Snake watched Kaz’s face, perplexed by his nonchalance.

Kaz took a confident step forward. Reflexively, Snake turned even further away from him, keeping close track of his every move. Snake noticed the water hitting Kaz’s legs, soaking his shoes and pants up to the knee. Kaz didn’t seem to notice or care.

Snake went to turn off the water, turning his back to Kaz completely for only a moment, but it was just enough time for Kaz to calmly close the distance between them, gently grabbing Snake’s arm before he could reach the shower knob. He wrapped his other arm around Snake, carefully avoiding the tender area around his clavicle. Snake froze completely as Kaz pressed his soaked, fully clothed chest to his back, resting his chin gingerly on Snake’s shoulder, nearly nuzzling his cheek just behind Snake’s ear. Kaz took the soap from him, lathering it up before letting his soapy hand wander over Snake’s chest, sending tingles down Snake’s spine as he felt himself getting hard again. He had no way to hide it from Kaz now. He could feel Kaz smile against his neck, running his hand over Snake’s firm arm as it returned to Snake’s side.

Snake’s face was on fire. It took him more than a few moments of air stopping up in his throat for him to be able to say anything. “Kaz, what are you—”

Kaz cut him off, planting a few kisses along the back of his shoulder, making his way back up to Snake’s ear. His soapy fingers brushed over Snake’s nipple, making Snake visibly shudder. He barely suppressed a groan in the back of his throat as Kaz began to gently but firmly run his hands up and down Snake’s arms, washing him thoroughly as he went.

“C’mon, Boss,” Kaz purred in Snake’s ear, taking pause to nibble playfully on his earlobe, his hands traveling under Snake’s arms around his sides. “Just let me take care of you.”

Snake grabbed Kaz’s forearm, trying to stop him from caressing his chest, though not as aggressively as he’d intended. Instead, he wound up gently holding Kaz’s wrist as Kaz let his soapy fingers work against Snake’s skin.

“I know how tense you’ve been, Snake,” Kaz nearly whispered. “I know you don’t want to admit it. You don’t have to... I just want to help.”

Snake’s spine grew rigid as Kaz’s hand moved from his arm, slipping carefully down his side to caress the front of his thigh, soaping dangerously close to Snake’s unyielding erection. Snake could feel Kaz’s own hard on straining against the fabric of his pants as he pressed himself tighter to Snake.

Snake couldn’t stifle his moan that time, and he felt Kaz laugh softly against his skin as more and more soap washed away from his hand, letting Kaz transition into full blown, soapless caresses.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, too cocky for his own good, but just cocky enough to make Snake wonder why he’d never considered this as an option in the first place.

“_Nnng, Kaz…_” Snake breathed. “You really don’t have to do this…”

“I don’t have to. I want to.” Kaz drew his hand even closer, drawing his fingers lightly through the hair under Snake’s navel, trailing downward until Snake felt like he might fall over with anticipation. “Do you want me to?”

Snake bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes. He timidly nodded his head.

“Tell me, Boss.” Kaz’s voice was like silk to Snake’s ear.

“I… I want you to,” he stammered.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I want…” Snake swallowed hard. “I want you to touch me.” 

Kaz hugged him tightly, his fingers brushing the base of Snake’s cock. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Boss,” he breathed against Snake’s skin, gripping him firmly.

Snake’s legs felt like jelly as Kaz began to gently stroke him. He let his head fall back as he relaxed into Kaz’s touch. Kaz swiftly seized his opportunity, kissing along Snake’s exposed neck so hard that Snake thought he might leave marks.

“Kaz, be careful… Everyone will--”

“They already think we are. Isn’t making them right the least we can do for them?”

Snake didn’t get a chance to answer before Kaz gave him an extra firm little squeeze, running his thumb over the tip of his cock, delighted to find a few drops of precum already forming there.

“You need this so badly, don’t you, Boss?” Kaz smirked. Snake didn’t need to see his face to know that. “God, you’re so hard.”

He felt himself blushing again. He _did_ need it badly, but he’d be damned if he’d let Kaz know that. 

He was afraid, though, that it’d be fairly obvious, as he was already on the brink of orgasm. Had Kaz continued to touch him for just a few more seconds, he’d have exploded. But before he could even verbalize that, Kaz took his hand away from Snake’s dick, and pushed him gently back against the wall. In a slight panic at the thought of slipping, Snake instinctively reached out for the soap shelf to steady himself. 

Kaz got down to his knees, placing his hands firmly on Snake’s thighs. He could feel Snake’s muscles, tight under his grip. He rubbed his thumbs in small, reassuring circles.

“Relax, Boss. I got you,” Kaz said. 

As much as Snake wanted to relax, he only felt his legs grow tighter as Kaz began to tease the tip of his cock, gently letting his tongue flick over it. Kaz smiled, seeing Snake rest his head back against the shower wall with a not so quiet groan. He let his hand wander upward, holding Snake firmly by the hip.

Kaz eased Snake into his mouth, slowly dragging his tongue up and down the underside of Snake’s shaft. Snake exhaled hard, trembling, watching as Kaz’s lips became flush with his groin before slowly backing off again.

“Does this feel good?” he asked, his hot breath on Snake’s shaft making him shiver. He didn’t wait for a response. 

“_Fuck_, Kaz…” Snake moaned. He had to squeeze his eyes shut, the sight of his cock in Kaz’s mouth was threatening again to push him over the edge again. 

Kaz could tell. For a second, he had thoughts of teasing Snake mercilessly, making him wait for it. On the other hand, though, he was almost as eager for Snake to cum as Snake was. To Kaz’s astonishment, he felt Snake begin to move, moving himself into Kaz’s mouth, gently at first, but thrusting with increasing fervor. In another move that surprised Kaz, Snake began running his fingers through Kaz’s soaked hair with his good hand, pushing the rogue wet strands off his face before gently taking a handful at the back of his head as he continued to politely fuck Kaz’s face.

Honestly, Kaz had expected Snake to be rougher, but when it came down to it, at least this time, he was quite mellow. If he had to guess, he figured that Snake was still feeling bad for needing Kaz’s help, especially with this, but was caught between the shame of helplessness and a pure, unadulterated need to cum _as soon as possible_. 

And Kaz was ok with that.

Supporting himself against Snake’s thighs, Kaz continued to suck softly as Snake moved in his mouth, his tongue flittering about, making contact wherever it could. He felt Snake’s muscles growing even tighter.

He pulled his head lightly backward and out of Snake’s grip, replacing his mouth with his hand, seamlessly continuing to stroke him.

“Do you want to cum in my mouth, Boss?” 

“God, I do,” Snake whispered, a bit more confidently. 

Kaz smiled, grazing his tongue over the tip before eagerly swallowing him again, vigorously pumping Snake with his hand and his mouth. 

Before long, Snake felt his chest grow warm. He grabbed the shelf again for added support, letting his head fall back as he came hard in Kaz’s mouth. Kaz didn’t pause for a second, stroking him all the way to the end, swallowing every bit, until Snake literally had to push him off.

“Christ, Kaz,” Snake panted as Kaz got to his feet.

“Feeling better?”

“Much,” Snake said, finally beginning to regain some strength in his legs.

“Good.” Kaz smiled, pushing his hair off his forehead, turning to go. “Well, I’ll let you finish up.”

“Wait,” Snake blurted. “What about… you know… you?”

“That’s nice of you, but don’t worry about me. You can’t even get yourself off, I’m not even gonna let you try me.” Kaz could see Snake’s face change. “You’ll get me back some other time. Don’t worry.”

He sloshed to the door before taking off his wet boots, opting to carry them in his hand instead.

“Kaz…” Snake muttered.

Kaz paused, turning back. A single drop of water ran down the lens of his shades.

“Um… Thank you… For...” Snake searched for appropriate words. “Everything, I guess.”

“Don’t sweat it, Snake. I’m always here, any time you need a friend.”

Kaz didn’t let the silence hang long before shutting the door behind him, leaving Snake alone under the water. He couldn’t help but feel like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He wasn’t yet sure if that was post-orgasm bliss falling over him or if the baby step of “thank you” being made, but either way, he felt good for the first time in a long time. Snake couldn’t keep the corners of his mouth from turning up into a stupid grin as he picked up the soap again.

By God, did it feel good to feel good.


End file.
